isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Rin
Rin, the favorite child of the chieftain's main lover. Despite being great at fighting, she would prefer to give it all up and simply do what she likes the best. Her emotions are normally hidden under a mask of fearlessness, pride, and a lack of mercy for the animals of the swamp. Character If you were to ask a person about Rin's personality, people could tell you two different things. The other Chimeras would call her a fearless, merciless, and strong indiviual. Those from outside the jungle or of a different race would call her a shy and kind person who only wants the best for everyone and everything. 'Appearance' Rin wears a large grass skirt, a brown belt, armbands with grass attached, and a grass necklace. She has orange hair that turns yellow near the tips that covers her left eye. Her body fur is similar to her hair, orange which turns yellow near her wrists and ankles. Rin has light yellow lion ears at the top of her head a lion tail that sticks out of her skirt and shorts. She wears a brown long sleeved shirt and shorts and also has three red stripes on each cheek. Biography Rin is a lion-kin born to the main lover of Leorin. The only lioness in the woman's litter she was quickly decided as her mother's favorite. She was trained to hunt and taught fighting strategies; it was obvious her mother wanted Rin to be similar. Rin went along with it, learning what she can and doing what her mother wanted her to do. She became skilled with bows and arrows, she learned how to hide and to attack when unsuspected. She was amazing at this, she would be perfect to take over her mom's position; right? Wrong. She can do all these things but she doesn't feel right about it. She doesn't want to hurt the innocent animals; she doesn't want to harm others. She felt more satisfied watching the plants grow and talking to animals of the swamp. She doesn't want to take after her mother, she wanted to live freely and do what she wants to do. She's good at fighting, but she knows it's not what she wants to do. Outside of training she often leaves the tribe to explore the swamp, jungle, and sometimes even the world outside of either. She interacts with the animals, check on the plants, and she protects them both. She spills out her guts to the wildlife, and even though they can't respond she felt they understood her. When the plants or animals die, she makes sure they aren't put to waste. She takes them and makes sure to use every part of them to help other wildlife; this is what they would want after all. 'Current' It's year 125 and she's finally old enough to take her trial to prove herself a woman after 5 human years, also known as 15 chimera years. Rin is stressed constantly about a number of things, including this. Because of all this stress at times she longs to leave her tribe and leave behind all the pressure of being favorite. She often goes away for some time to try and forget about everything and be happy. Relationships Her Family: She is very close to her family, all of which she loves a lot. Violante: As Violante practically described herself as a talking plant Rin believes her presence is a blessing. Category:OC Category:Chimera